1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module installing a light-emitting device typically a semiconductor laser diode (hereafter denoted as LD), in particular, the invention relates to an optical module that installs a temperature controlling (hereafter denoted as TEC) device to control the temperature of the light-emitting device.
2. Related Prior Art
One type of an optical module has been knows as an optical sub-assembly (hereafter denoted as OSA) that includes an optical device such as LD and a coupling mechanism including a receptacle to couple the LD with an external fiber. A Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2009-230032A has disclosed such an OSA.
The OSA disclosed in a prior patent mentioned above installs a thermo-electric controller (hereafter denoted as TEC) to control a temperature of the LD mounted on the TEC. However, the TEC is often broken by slight external impact.